Angel (Species)
Angels, also known as Guardians, are good, kind and benevolent spiritual entities created by human souls who are accepted into Heaven. An angel is described as being a divine being of nature, especially those who serve a Supreme Being of life, peace, love, power and strength. Although, the origin of angels have yet to be explained, based off the fact that the majority of angels were around along with The Original Pack, The Old Ones, and the Phantoms. It can be assumed that angels have been around since the beginning of life itself. The angels that are most important in the novels are members of the Celestial Court. Powers and Abilities Guardians have special abilities and auras. The powers have made their blood irresistible to vampires and other supernatural creatures. *'Super Senses' - Guardians have learned to control their senses of hearing, vision, taste, touch and smell. *'Telepathy '- Guardians can communicate non verbally, using their mental senses. *'Empathy' - Guardians are able to sense the emotions of others. *'Telekinesis' - Guardians have the ability to move things. *'Energy Manipulation' - Guardians are able to manipulate energy or energy sources. *'Time Manipulation' - They can go back in time or reverse time, cause the resurrection of the dead, cause memory loss, and also cause physical restoration of the damaged. *'Cosmic Awareness' *'Enhanced Condition' *'Flight ' *'Elemental Manipulation' - They can control elements such as fire, water, electricity, light, earth, etc. *'Wings of Power ' - Guardians has several different wings of various colours and powers. These powers were given to them from the afterlife. These are the different kinds of wings and their function: **'Wings of Protection' - These wings are strong and, like the name, are very useful to protect themselves and whomever is there with them. **'Wings of Purification' - These wings are white in colouring. They have the ability to remove all sins of a person. They also have the ability to remove ones memories. **'Wings of Remembrance' - These wings are violet-blue in colour. They have the ability to return someone's memories to them. **'Wings of Redemption'- These wings are rainbow-colored. The function for these wings are that they can redeem people of their sins. **'Wings of the Wind' - The wings are gold in colouring. They were used to create wind and these wings help a Guardian to fly. **'Wings of Destruction' - These wings are used to destroy things which are considered to be obstacles or possible dangers to the Guardian or his or her allies, loved ones, ect. *'Sacred Blood' - The blood of a Guardian is the ultimate weapon used to destroy all evil creatures of the Universe. It is the only weapon that can completely destroy the Old Ones and prevent their resurrection. List of Guardians aka Angels *Celestial Court *Ryannen *The Blondes Guardians *Susurre *Idola *The Red Guardian *Elena Gilbert *Sage * The Devil *Mylea *Andrés Montez *Javier *Elizabeth Morrow-Gilbert * Chris Salvatore TV series *The Covenant In the TV series, the Covenant are 7 siblings and high-ranking archangels. They are the first and most powerful angels created. *Michael *Lucifer (former member) *Raphael *Uriel *Raguel *Ithuriel *Gabriel *Celestial Court What Are Guardian Angels? Guardian Angels are spiritual beings that are thought to be assigned to protect and guide people in various ways. Whether there is one angel per person, one angel for several person or several angels for one person is open to question; however whether you believe in guardian angels or not, or whether you want a guardian angel or not, believers insist that you do have a guardian angel. What Are The Assignments of Guardian Angels? Guardian Angels are believed to intercept at many times in peoples’ lives and assist wherever they can to make our lives run more smoothly. At times Guardian Angels may inspire a thought to spur us into action, or Guardian Angels may lend us super-human strength, such as in the case of a woman being able to lift a car long enough to free her trapped child. In fact, there are many guardian angel stories where people are touched by an angel, which are often put down to luck or coincidence rather than to believe that there are truly guardian angels among us. However for those of us who have been touched by an angel there is no doubt that the miracle touch of a hand of Light was behind it. Etymology Guardian is from the Middle English word "gardein", from Anglo-Norman, from Old French "gardien", from alteration of gardenc, from garder, to guard; see ' guard'. The Guardians are technically angels. *The word angel derives from the Latin "angelus", which in turn is the Romanization of the Ancient Greek "ἄγγελος" (angelos) or "messenger", which is related to the Greek verb "ἀγγέλλω" (angellō), meaning "bear a message", "announce", and "bring news of" etc. Reality An Angel '(from the Greek ἄγγελος - aggelos) is a supernatural being or spirit, usually humanoid in form, found in various religions and mythologies. They are benevolent celestial beings who act as intermediaries between Heaven and Earth, or as guardian spirits or a guiding influence. The Angelic host believes in strict discipline and order and wages a constant battle for the sake of all creation against the demonic hordes of the Burning Hells who seek to turn existence into pure chaos and enslave humanity for their own ends. Angels are beings of pure light and sound, as they are born when all of the High Heavens are in perfect harmony. Major Angels aka Archangels An archangel is an angel of high rank. They are the leaders/generals of the army of heaven. *'Michael (translation: who is like God?), performs acts of justice and power. *'Gabriel' (translation: the strength of God), performs God's kindness. *'Raphael' (translation: God Heals), God's healing force. *'Uriel' (translation: God is my light), leads us to destiny. *'Samael' (translation: the severity of God), angel of death—see also Malach HaMavet (translation: the angel of death). *'Metatron' (translation is disputed, may mean "keeper of the watch", "guardian", or "he who sits behind the throne of Heaven"), God's heavenly scribe recording the deeds of all that is. Fallen Angels They are wicked or rebellious angels. Fallen Angels were corrupted by their desires, and objectives to achieve the perfection of power. *'Sataniel/Satan' (translation: the adversary), tempts humans, serves as an adversary, and brings people's sins before them in the heavenly court. *'Lucifer' (translation: shining one or morning star), was a powerful angel, but was corrupted by his own desire for perfection and power. *'Barachiel' (translation: lightning of God), is a misnaming of Baraqiel or Baraqel, who was the 9th Watcher of the 20 leaders of the 200 fallen angels that are mentioned in the Book of Enoch. Trivia *In TV Series, there is no mention of the existence of angels, Guardians or other species of great power of light or benevolence. *Their TV counterpart might be the spirits. Category:Species Category:Supernaturals Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox